The Ultimate Soul Reaper
by Nightfire237
Summary: Naruto is offered the chance to leave his world in his dying moment to assist in another. There, he is reborn, as a member of the Kuchiki family. With the help of friends from the Elemental Nations, Naruto must become powerful enough to form his own division. One where he is in control and has active power to protect those that the Soul Society will not. Powerful Naruto!
1. Shinobi or Soul Reaper?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**"DEMON TALKING"  
**

"Character Talking"

'_Character Thoughts and Inner Self'_

**Hello Readers! Welcome to my second story. Now, I know I said that I was going to do a Fairy Tale/Naruto Crossover FIRST, but I realized later on that I know A LOT more about Bleach than Fairy Tale. Sorry about that. I will write that story as well, but just give me a week or something, so I can familiarize myself with Fairy Tale more, and get my own story together. As for the other two stories that were on my poll: I will be starting them, but it's probably gonna be hard to write five stories at once. It u guys want, I CAN and I would love to. But, I feel it would be unfair to have such long intervals between updates. Well, we'll see what happens. Anyways, stay tuned (I always wanted to say that) for the new fanfics that will be coming up. Now, without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shinobi or Soul Reaper?  
**

War. It was like a disease, constantly eating away at one's mind and body. It was a like a curse, a burden, a privilege. Sixteen-year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had seen more than enough of it. And, it was times like these, where thousands died around him; Naruto wanted to die himself. He had seen what a man could do when immersed in evil.

He had seen Orochimaru of the Sannin, and the results of his twisted experiments.

He had seen Sasuke Uchiha, and what his obsession with revenge had led him to be.

He had seen Obito Uchiha, and how grief for a loved one had turned him into a monster.

And, he had seen the worst of all. Madara Uchiha, whose struggle for power led him on a rampage.

He had seen so much evil in his life, and worst of all, he felt he could do nothing to stop them. Tsunade and Jiraiya had always told him that he had a gift of bringing people to the light. To turn their evil into goodness. He had proven them right with Gaara, who had started out as a psychopath, and turned out to be Naruto's best friend, and he had proven it again when he confronted Nagato, leader of the Akatsuki.

Naruto touched his right eye gingerly, as he remembered his promise to Nagato. And, he remembered when Nagato had sacrificed one his his eyes for Naruto. Naruto sighed as he observed his surroundings. The entire battlefield was littered with lifeless Zetsu's and Shinobi of the Alliance. It was frustrating.

Zetsu's weren't living. They were merely clones, copies of one another. They did not carry their own set of goals, their own morals, their own dreams. They were not alive. But the Shinobi were.

Rock Lee had fallen first in an attempt to protect Sakura.

Tenten had died later on, dying at the hands of Sasuke himself.

Shino and Chouji lost their lives fighting the Gedo Mazo.

Hinata's death was the most painful to bear. She had died to protect himself and Neji when they were engaging Izuna Uchiha.

The only surviving members of the Konoha 11 were Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Neji, and Shikimaru. Naruto had later discovered that Kankuro, Gaara's brother, had died as well.

Naruto pulled the headband off his eyes to reveal two different dojutsu. He began wearing cloth over his eyes for some time now, only taking it off when necessary. (Like Snake Eyes sort of.) He often didn't need to. The Fourth Shinobi War had been going on for nearly a year, and the Shinobi were beginning to tire. Zetsu clones some infinite, but there were only so many Shinobi.

When he wanted to observe something at a far distance, he would simply use **Chakra Pulse**, a jutsu that pushed his very own chakra into the ground to "see" the landscape and detect signs of life.

Naruto's two eyes gleamed in to darkness as sunset crept on the dying valley. One purple with multiple rings, and the other... red with the image of a curved shuriken. It was the dojutsu of Kakashi Hatake who had fallen in the battle against Obito ten months ago.

He could feel something... a high concentration of chakra nearby.

_'No, it can't be,' _he though frantically, as he unleashed chakra pulse.

There were millions of chakra signatures, all scattered in a semicircle and closing in on him fast. Naruto cursed as turned to run, but stopped. He had felt a familiar chakra signature. No, he had felt four familiar chakra signatures.

He gaped at the sense. Then, he exploded with rage.

"HOW DARE HE!" he growled. "How dare he bring that man back from the dead." Red chakra swirled around him like a whirlpool as he felt his anger rising. "I'LL KILL THEM ALL."

* * *

**Among the Enemy...**

Obito gasped as he felt a malevolent spike of chakra. His eyes widened in fear. He recognized it well, but for some reason, it was different this time. The chakra pressed down heavily on him as if the sky itself was pressing on his back. He looked behind him in horror to see his entire army forced down to their knees.

Sasuke gasped. _'This is... Naruto.' _he thought.

Even Madara was concerned. He glanced at the coffin standing beside him and the corner's of his lips twitched to form a smile. He had a good idea as to why the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was in a fit of rage. After all, he had just revived someone who was very precious to Naruto.

_'Prepare to die, Naruto Uzumaki,' _all of them thought. _'Because, after that, where else can you go?'_

* * *

**With the Reinforcements...**

"He's this way!" Kiba shouted. Behind him were the Konoha 11 and more. They had felt Naruto's chakra, even though they were miles away from him. It was more potent than ever, and had caused some of the weaker genin to pass out from the intensity.

"I can't believe that idiot," Sakura huffed angrily. "What was he thinking, going off by himself?" The others sweatdropped at this comment, but didn't answer.

"Let's pick up the pace," Neji ordered, scanning ahead with his byakugan. "I still haven't seen him yet, so we're not even close to his location!"

With renewed determination, the survivors of the Konoha 11 headed towards Naruto, to make sure he was safe.

* * *

Naruto sped through the land, heading straighttowards the invasion force. He knew perfectly well how risky and reckless the move was, but he couldn't let this stand. He gritted his teeth in fury as he thought about it.

Those bastards had resurrected Naruto's godfather, Jiraiya of the Sannin.

* * *

**With the Enemy...**

"We're closing in on him," Obito yelled. The three Uchiha quickened their march. Behind them stood an army of Zetsu clones, and looming over the whole army like a tower was the ten-tails jinchuuriki, the Gedo Mazo.

The army wasted little time, vaporizing anything that stood in their way.

Suddenly, they heard a loud ruble in the distance like a crack of thunder.

"Um, Madara, sir, we've got something approaching from the Midwest at a high velocity. Madara and Obito turned towards the direction and squinted in the distance.

Their eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Dear god," Obito whispered.

Naruto grinned maliciously in the distance.

"Let's see if you can handle THAT at full power, Madara-chan," he said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked from a mile away.

"It's... an Imari, a tailed beast ball!" Obito replied fearfully. "And it's at full power!"

Madara looked mildly amused at the display.

"EVERYONE, THE KYUUBI JINCHUURIKI IS UPON US. PREPARE FOR IMPACT."

And, those were the last words he said to his troops as a ear-shattering explosion drove them all to their knees as the great Imari blasted them into oblivion.

The crimson blast of potent chakra exploded into a fiery storm of power as the army cowered in fear before it's might.

* * *

**Naruto...**

Naruto watched from a distance as his black and red cloak whipped in the wind. He pulled his face mask down as he prepared to fire another beast ball. Red and blue chakra orbs gathered at the base of his mouth, forming a black sphere. Naruto quickly gulped it down and roared **"IMARI."**

A crimson Tailed Beast Ball launched from his mouth, shimmering with power and obliterating anything in it's path as it streaked towards the direction of Madara's army.

Naruto smirked as he felt fear rolling off the army in waves. He quickly threw down a tri-pronged kunai and dissappeared in a red flash. It was time to end this war, once and for all.

Obito cursed as another Tailed Beast Ball streaked past him and struck the Gedo Mazo, obliterating it's arm.

Sasuke looked on in horror as the remains of the Ten-Tailed Jinchuuriki rained over him.

_'So, this is how powerful you have become, Naruto.'_

Madara smiled as he witnessed the rest of his army cower in fear. '_He may have some skill, but... he is nothing compared to the most powerful of the Uchiha clan.'_

Suddenly, a red flash appeared in front of them. Sasuke grinned in anticipation as he saw Naruto appear. This was his chance to prove that he would remain the most powerful of the two of them.

He boldly stepped foreword and his eyes widened in surprise. The Naruto before him was not the one he had faced beneath the bridge after the Kage meeting. This Naruto was emitting and sad, but powerful aura. It was still warm, but at the same time, it was not.

Naruto wore a black cloak that billowed around him, with a black face mask, and his blonde hair hung down to his shoulder blades and in his face. A black band covered his eyes. And, what was most unusual, was that Naruto carried a tri-pronged kunai in his hand.

Sasuke growled. He knew what the kunai meant. It meant that Naruto had mastered the ultimate jutsu of the Fourth Hokage. The Hiraishin.

"So, idiot. You're finally here. Took you long enough," he called.

Naruto remained emotionless as he regarded his former team mate with a fierce expression.

"Prepared to die, Uchiha?" he said in monotone. There was a slight edge in his voice as he looked past Sasuke.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see Naruto was talking to Madara. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He hated being ignored.

"I'm your opponent, Naruto," Sasuke as his eyes morphed into a six-pointed star, the Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto's gaze hardened.

"Get out of my way, Sasuke. I have no reason to fight you today."

"If you won't attack," Sasuke whispered, "THEN I WILL."

Blood ran down his face as the black flames of Amaterasu leaped from his eyes and engulfed the entire area in a massive firestorm.

Sasuke stepped back, enjoying his handiwork, smirking as he watched Amaterasu burn.

"I'm afraid you missed, old friend," a voice called.

Sasuke didn't stop grinning maliciously as he turned around to Naruto behind him.

"I'm almost glad you didn't die, dobe," Sasuke taunted. "I would've been disappointed if that was all you had improved since our last battle. Just so you know-"

He stopped as he heard a chuckle. His eyes burned in fury as Naruto exploded into full laughter.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped as he reached towards the band covering his eyes.

"By the end of this battle, Sasuke, you will either be fighting alongside me-" his hand grabbed the band and ripped it off. Sasuke gasped. "-or you'll be dead."

Staring at Sasuke were not Naruto's bright blue eyes, but the curved Mangekyo Sharingan, and a Rinnegan, glowing red and blue in the darkness.

**Aaaand, that is it for today folks. Give it two more chapters and Naruto will no longer be in the Shinobi world. I felt I had to make his transfer to the soul society interesting and climatic. Keep your eyes peeled for the next update. Bye!**

**What is going to happen next? Will Sasuke turn to the light, or fall to the darkness? Will Madara stop being a tyrannical, egotistical, old fart? Find out, Next Time!  
**

**Next Up: The Final Showdown Begins  
**


	2. The Final Showdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**"DEMON TALKING"  
**

"Character Talking"

_'Character Thoughts and Inner Self'_

**Hello Everyone! It's good to be back here. So, Naruto, uncovers his face to Sasuke... YAY. Alright, as you have seen on my profile, two new adventures will begin soon, so keep your eyes peeled. The previews will be coming soon as well as the stories themselves. The Percy Jackson story trailer will be at the end of this chapter. I am personally very excited about both of them. Now, on to this story. I have decided that Naruto will keep his eyes when he dies, thanks to reviews. I still am not sure if they should be on all the time or deactivate. Please comment and review on this to give me your input. Well, the fight between Naruto and Sasuke is about to begin, so... LETS GET STARTED. Happy Reading...!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Final Showdown**

**Previously...  
**

Suddenly, Naruto stopped as he reached towards the band covering his eyes.

"By the end of this battle, Sasuke, you will either be fighting alongside me-" his hand grabbed the band and ripped it off. Sasuke gasped. "-or you'll be dead."

Staring at Sasuke were not Naruto's bright blue eyes, but the curved Mangekyo Sharingan, and a Rinnegan, glowing red and blue in the darkness.

* * *

Sasuke growled as he recognized the eyes. _'How dare he,' _Sasuke fumed. _'How dare he hold the magnificent eyes of the Uchiha clan. He doesn't deserve such power!'_

Naruto grinned as he felt all the Uchiha's shared rage.

Sasuke roared as black flames leaped from his eyes obliterating the spot Naruto was standing on. Naruto reappeared behind him in a red flash, kunai lifted high, Sasuke drew his sword in a single motion an slammed his blade into Naruto's, making the ground crack and shatter beneath their feet. Both gritted their teeth as they tried to gain the upper hand.

Naruto flipped backwards and flew through handseals.

"**Wind Style**..." he breathed in deeply, puffing his cheeks. "**Wind Dragon Jutsu!**"

A gale of wind burst from his mouth and morphed into a dragon, roaring as it blasted down on Sasuke at top speed. Sasuke plunged his sword in the ground and charged through handseals.

"**Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu,**" he roared. A massive fireball radiating heat shot from his mouth and collided with Naruto's dragon causing a massive explosion. Sasuke's form flickered with lightning as he yanked his sword out of the ground, and blurred. He flashed above Naruto, his sword crackling with lightning. Naruto did not lift his head as he raised one hand towards Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard Naruto yell two powerful words. "**Shinra Tensei."**

Sasuke gasped as he felt force slam into his gut. He flew back and smashed into the ground, throwing up a cloud of dust as he collided. Naruto's eyes did not show any emotion as his gaze fell upon Madara Uchiha.

Madara smirked, taunting Naruto silently.

Naruto said nothing. He remembered the first rule of a Shinobi. "Never assume that you're enemy is defeated until you see a dead body, and even then, you can't be sure he's dead," Sasuke said as he rose out of the ground, clothes in tatters.

Naruto turned to face him. Sasuke ripped off the remains of his shirt as lightning crackled around his body. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as lightning curled around Sasuke to form armor. Sasuke had mastered the **Raiton Armor.**

Naruto growled as he dissappeared in a red flash. Sasuke leaped back, dodging Naruto's punch. Naruto flung his kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke tilted his head to the side, allowing the kunai to fly past his neck. He looked at Naruto triumphantly, only to find that his former team mate was nowhere in sight. His eye's widened as he heard Naruto shout "**Rasengan!"**

Sasuke glanced behind his to see Naruto charging towards him at top speed, a blue rasengan formed in his palm. Sasuke deftly whipped around**, **and snarled as his hand was encased by brilliant blue lightning, chirping like the sound of one thousand birds. **  
**

"**Chidori!"**

**"Rasengan!"  
**

The two roared as the two attacks smashed together to form a massive explosion which forced Obito to his knees. Madara's eyes narrowed as he witnessed the two attacks clash. _'He is more powerful than I thought.'_

Sasuke growled as he felt his jutsu being overpowered. He gritted his teeth as the ground behind him exploded and shattered. Naruto smirked and easily pushed forward. Sasuke gasped as he felt his jutsu fizzle. Naruto roared as red chakra began to pool in the rasengan.

BOOM

Sasuke's body streaked backwards, smashing into the Gedo Mazo. Naruto smirked with his hand outstretched, smoking.

Madara's eyes were wide with fury. He couldn't believe what had just occurred. Even though Sasuke's strength had increased by **Raiton Armor, **his Chidori was still no match for Naruto's **Rasengan**.

_'That's it,' _he thundered as his hand reached for his war fan strapped to his back. _'That arrogant brat must be taught to fear the power of the Uchiha.' _

He lifted his other hand and aimed it at Naruto's back. The ground around him began to shake as the smell of wood filled the air. **"Wood Release...,**" Madara whispered.

"**Deep Forest Creation!"**

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard Madara. He turned his head, only to see an enormous amount of branches and trees rushing towards his back.

'_Damn it,' _he growled. '_I can't counter it in time. I don't have any Hiraishin seals marked down! Damn it. Damn it! Is this really the end?'_ Branched continued to speed towards him, twisting and curving at his back. Suddenly, it collided, throwing up a dust cloud which blanketed the entire area. All three Uchiha's smirked. Sasuke grinned in his crater, thinking how pathetic Naruto had been in the end.

Naruto smiled as he felt a familiar presence. He saw someone arrive next to him.

The dust cloud lifted, and all of them snarled with rage. Directly in front of Naruto, blocking the trees, was a thick wall of sand.

Naruto looked in front of him directly into a pair of blank green eyes. He smiled grimly.

"I should have known you would be the one to drag me out of this mess... Gaara."

The Kazekage did not reply as he stared back at Naruto, but the corners of his mouth curved slightly upwards.

The Uchiha knew exactly who had arrived. It was the former first jinchuuriki, the Kazekage of Suna. It was Sabaku no Gaara, of the Desert.

Madara cursed. '_Damn it. I didn't on the brat to have backup. I guess it's time for me to unveil my weapon. All of us need to fight together. Now, why don't you come on out...Jiraiya of the Sannin.'_

**And, that's it for now. I know that Chapter is short, but here is the trailer for my new Percy Jackson story coming soon...**_  
_

**Next Up: The Final Showdown's Conclusion.**

* * *

**And now, the Trailer for my Percy Jackson story...  
**

**Witness the Legend of Percy Jackson in the upcoming "The Hero's Wrath"**

* * *

"Brother, there is no stopping Typhon this time. What shall we do?!"...

"We must seal him away. Find me a powerful Demigod! One who holds the power of one of the Big Three to it's peak!"...

"It is done. Zeus will not be pleased, but it had been done. Typhon is no more. And, it's all thanks to you... Perseus."...

"He will never be safe among humans or Gods. He must survive on his own. And, should he come in contact with his mother, she will die."...


	3. The Final Showdown Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto**

**"Creature Talking"**

"Character Talking"

'_Character Thoughts and Inner Self'_

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the Third Chapter of "The Ultimate Soul Reaper." Just so everyone knows, my Naruto/Fairy Tail Crossover has begun, and the first Chapter is now available. I hope you guys like it! Also, there is a poll on my profile that involves this story, so please, whenever you have the time, check it out. It's about Naruto's relation to the Kuchiki Clan, so it will have a major impact on how the story will commence. So, now that that's out of the way, may the Chapter begin. Please review and and Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Final Showdown Part 2**

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the three Uchiha before him. He knew that they wouldn't stay idle for long. He could feel potent killer intent emitting from Madara like a great torch, burning everything it touched. He glanced at Gaara. They would have to fight together if they even stood a chance against them.

"You ready, Gaara?" Naruto asked, not taking his eyes off his opponents.

Gaara nodded subtly, an emotionless expression on is face. He knew that there was not a very good chance of survival, but with Sasuke momentarily inanticipated, they had a window of opportunity. They had a chance to end the Fourth Great Shinobi War, once and for all! However, he also knew that all Five Kage's together were no match against Madara, so Naruto was the only man who had a chance of victory now.

"Let's go," Naruto whispered. He leaped above the sand barrier and whipped into action, firing a dozen massive fireball the size of elephants. Madara raised a single hand and a wall of thick wood shot out of the ground in front of him, while Obito vanished into his personal dimension.

Gaara whipped his arm to his right and sent a deadly stream of sand bullets firing into the distance. Obito materialized, but his eyes widened as he saw sand heading directly towards him. He phased through the bullets and charged towards Gaara at top speed while flinging a couple of kunai. Gaara's sand intercepted the attack before the kunai ignited and exploded. Gaara bent the sand underneath him into a platform and rose into the sky as Obito shot a Fireball at him from below.

Gaara blocked and shot a trail of sand from his gourd, rocketing towards Obito. Obito rolled to the side and shot a stream of fire from his mouth pushing him upwards, and throwing him clear of the sand. He flipped backwards and watched in horror as sand closed around his body.

Gaara deftly slammed his hand into a fist. Sand constricted and coiled, crushing Obito's body... but no blood spilled from the Sand Coffin. Gaara knew that his attack's wouldn't keep Obito at bay forever. All it took was one oversight for him to slip up, make a mistake, and lose his life.

Naruto ducked beneath a fireball, and leaped through handsigns. "**Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu!" **A great gale of wind spewed forth from his mouth and morphed into a dragon, that roared as it rocketed towards Madara at top speed. Madara lifted a single hand, and bellowed "**Shinra Tensei!"**

Naruto's eyes widened as his Wind Dragon slammed into a barrier of gravity. Naruto felt a tremendous force impact his gut and a shock wave blasted him through a rock column. Madara smirked as he slammed his hands on the ground. Trees shot up out of ground and twisted as they elongated and curved towards Naruto's descending body. Naruto instinctively coated his arms with malevolent dark red chakra and crossed his arms in front of him in an attempt to block.

Multiple tendrils of wood slammed into his arms and slammed him into the ground, the tips of the attack digging into his chakra arms. Madara stood impassively as the wind tossed his hair about.

Naruto struggled to his feet as he glared at Madara in the distance. Madara gently closed his eyes as blood ran out of the corners of his eyes. Naruto's eyes widened as he shut his own Mangekyo Sharingan. Blood leaked out of their closed eyes as they snapped open, revealing bloodshot Mangekyo Sharingans, glaring at each other.

"**Amaterasu!" **they roared in unison. Black flames leaped from their eyes and collided in a massive firestorm that rigged an explosion. Madara's lips twitched upwards as his flames smashed through Naruto's and raced towards him. Naruto kept his eyes open.

The Black Flames of Amaterasu impacted him body, but began to ripple and distort in a whirl, leaving Naruto standing tired, but unharmed. Naruto smirked at Madara as Madara fumed slightly in anger, furious that a non Uchiha had used his own techniques against him.

"You are truly an interesting specimen, Naruto Namikaze," Madara said. "You are not Uchiha, but you use their techniques just as well as any I've ever seen. Even with one eye, you are able to use Amaterasu, a feat which even your late teacher, Kakashi of the Sharingan was unable to accomplish. That chakra you used, that was the Kyuubi's wasn't it. The fact that you could pull off a partial transformation; you have truly come far."

Naruto's face darkened slightly, but said nothing as they continued to eye one another, each scanning for a weakness.

Suddenly, Madara lifted a single arm towards the sky and brought it down. A rumble sounded in the distance, as Naruto's eyes narrowed at the sky. Suddenly, a black shape filled his vision, from above. A meteor.

Naruto gasped as he flew through handseals, and lifted out a single arm. A black orb lifted out of his fingers and flew into the sky. Madara's eyes widened as he recognized the Jutsu. _'It can't be.'_

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated as he moved his hands into the tiger seal, shaking slightly as he struggled to keep his focus. The air started to ripple with power as rock and debris tore from the ground below and began to lift upwards. Madara stared in surprise as the descent of his meteor began to slow down, and it lifted into the mass of debris. He growled and a massive fireball blew forth from his lips and streaked towards Naruto.

Madara looked on in surprise as the fireball missed, blowing up above Naruto's head. He cursed as he felt the ground lifting upwards. He struggled to maintain his balance and applied chakra to his feet and steadied himself, his long black hair whipping about in the wind. His teeth gritted as he realized why he had missed. Naruto's jutsu was pulling everything up, including jutsu. Madara cracked his neck as he eyed the the sphere of amassed rocks he was heading towards.

He morphed his hands into the tiger seal and focused his chakra, condensing it. He closed his eyes and whispered "**Asura Path." **Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he lifted his arm. It whirred and changed... into a cannon the size of a rhino. He placed a single hand on his arm and gritted his teeth in concentration. Pure blue chakra began to gather at the base, until it dissappeared... and fired.

The neon blast shimmered with power and it slammed into the sphere, triggering an ear-splitting explosion. Naruto gaped in surprise as the remains of this jutsu rained down on him from above. Suddenly, he felt control leaving his body as he flew towards Madara.

'_He's using Bansho Tennin,' _Naruto thought, clearly panicked as he hurried whipped out a kunai. He deftly threw it at Madara. Madara tilted his head and watched emotionlessly as the kunai clipped his hair and struck the ground behind him. Instinctively, he whipped around and shot tendrils of wood from his arm. Naruto telaported and lifted a single hand.

A blue sphere blazed on his palm as he charged towards Madara. Madara shot out his other arm, and tree branched impaled Naruto straight through the stomach, making him cough out blood. Madara smirked tauntingly as Naruto coughed again. Suddenly he felt something bury into his side, burning through his stomach and his body.

He gasped in pain as he painstakingly turned his head, and for his eyes to widen at the sight of his own blood on his Uchiha garb. A rasengan was buried in his gut and the owner smirked, chakra arm extended.

Madara roared in fury as he gathered his dense chakra and shot a flurry of missiles from his arm. Naruto raised an arm above his head and gritted his teeth. A Rasengan formed on his palm as wind began to whirl around it.

"**Rasenshuriken**," Naruto roared as he hurled the jutsu at Madara. The two attacks exploded against one another and forced the two combatants back from the force. Naruto whipped up an arm to cover his eyes from the bits of debris. Then, a large piece of debris flew towards him. Naruto, thinking quickly, shot open his Mangekyo Sharingan and used **Kamui** making the piece of debris warp into his personal dimension. Suddenly, his face cracked into a grin. **  
**

'_I marked him._

* * *

Madara coughed as he brought a hand to his wound and pressed on it. A green glow encircled his palms as his wound began to close. He flexed his muscles as he stood upright. The wound healing wasn't perfect, but he knew he was out of danger now. Suddenly, he felt a small gust of air. He glanced to his right and glared.

Naruto telaported behind him, back to back. He whipped around, just as fire streamed from Madara's mouth. Naruto disappeared again. Madara skidded backwards, but was futile. Naruto charged up a rasengan in his palm, and slammed it into Madara's gut, but Madara grinned. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Madara dissolved in a tangle of crows. Suddenly another meteor hurtled out of the sky, fire trailing in it's wake as it flew towards Naruto.

Naruto growled in frustration as he closed his red eye and shot out both hands.

"**Shinra Tensei!"**

A shock wave blew out of his hands and slammed into the meteor, but it did not stop. Naruto stared at determinedly and opened his other eyes, the air around him beginning to warp in a whirlpool of energy. The meteor's shadow fell above him and he looked straight up at it, his eyes bloodshot and the veins pulsing out as he shouted out,

"**Kamui."**

The meteor slammed into his face, throwing up dust and blasting out shock waves that blasted across the plains. The meteor struggled to hit the ground as Naruto's jutsu began to take effect, twisting the enormous meteor into the dimension. Madara stood, tongue tied as he watched his fearsome jutsu, absorbed into Naruto's personal dimension.

Naruto panted heavily as he glared at Madara. The Hiraishin marker he had placed was only on Madara's Shadow Clone. He was running out of options. There was only one thing left to do.

Madara was as weary as Naruto, but it was well hidden under a mask of calm. He shot through hand seals and roared,

**"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!"**

A wall of malicious red flames blazed towards Naruto as he leaped through head seals. "**Earth Style: Earth Wall."**

Rocks shot out of the ground and cushioned the attack, causing another explosion, to be heard even from miles away. Naruto blurred as his hand morphed into the Kyuubi's energy paw; dark red and black and solidified with five razor sharp claws.

He closed his hand in a fist, and slammed his fist into Madara, but Madara drew his battle warfan and batted away the attack effortlessly. He then, swung his warfan at Naruto, sending a blast of wind. Naruto flipped above and pulled down his mask. Red and Blue Chakra gathered at the base of his mouth, and Naruto quickly gulped it down, and fired. "**Imari!"**

Madara stretched into a horse stance and clasped his hands together. Wood shot out of the ground and covered him in a a hardened dome. The Tailed Beast Ball streaked towards Madara, but he used the wood to disappear into the ground. and reappear behind Naruto. Quickly abandoning his defense, and the the 100 meter deep trench in front of Naruto, he slammed his palm on the ground.

An enormous seal spread out around him as smoke bellowed forth, revealing a large Rhino with ringed Rinnegan eyes and multiple piercings all over it's body. Naruto snarled as the two dashed at each other. The Rhino grunted as it plowed forth. Naruto applied chakra to his feet and leaped high, flipping over the Rhino.

Madara placed his fingers around his mouth and bellowed, "**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique**." Multiple fireballs that had dragon's faces blasted from his mouth.

Naruto cried out "**Shinra Tensei," **and a a shock wave blasted from his fingertips and nullified the fire. He then leaped one handed off the Rhino's back, and landed right next to Madara, while simultaneously firing a barrage of kunai from his wrist. Madara blocked them all with his Gunbai and swung the kunai right back to Naruto.

Naruto watched from the corner of his eye as the Rhino circled back around and charged back at him. He shifted his gaze back to Madara as Madara shot a multitude of missiles from his wrist. Naruto coated his arm with Kyuubi's chakra and dug his feet into the ground as the attack blasted into him, sending him skidding back. **  
**

Naruto shot through a series of handseals, before aiming his eye at the Rhino aimed at his back. Feeling his chakra deplete rapidly, he glared with a red eye, and snarled, "**Kamui."**

Sweat beaded on his brow as he felt his chakra reserves take a hit. The Rhino slowly disappear in a vortex. Madara blurred directly in front of him, and swung his Gunbai directly at his head. Naruto ducked, and whipped around, bent low, aiming to sweep him off his feet. Madara flipped backwards, and slammed the Gunbai into Naruto's face. Naruto reeled backwards, blood streaming from his nose, and slammed directly into something hard. He crashed into the ground, and lay still.**  
**

Lights danced before his eyes, as he stared at the red dawn. He blinked and looked overhead. A large shadow loomed over him. He gasped as he looked directly at the looming Gedo Mazo. It raised a fist a slammed it down.

Naruto squeezed his eyes... and vanished in a red flash. The fist crashed into the ground, throwing up a cloud of dust, and sending a blast of air.

Naruto reappeared back to back with Gaara, who was also panting heavily.

Madara smirked, and Obito smiled beneath his mask.

"Are you surprised Namikaze?" Madara taunted. "Surprised at how your life turned out? How your best friend betrayed you? How you village scorned you? How your supposed beloved life had to end so swiftly?"

Naruto growled as the air around began to thicken with killer intent. Red Chakra enveloped his body in an outline, shining with power. "All of that. Every single moment of hardship in my life... was because of YOU! You and Tobi"

Madara raised an eyebrow in interest.

"It was your attack on the village that lead to my father's death. You're puppetry of the Kyuubi that led it to be sealed into me. Your fault that Sasuke refused to return to Konoha after he accomplished his revenge. Did you even tell him exactly what transpired that night?"

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded wearily getting to his feet. He had watched the battle, and knew, Naruto had surpassed his a long time ago. He knew that for certain now.

He stiffened as he felt Naruto's empty gaze slide over to him. "Itachi only murdered two people that night, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You mean-"

Naruto nodded. "Itachi only killed your parents, and they willingly gave themselves up to him, acknowledging his loyalty to the village. The rest... were killed by Obito Uchiha."

Sasuke roared as he clutched his head, completely at loss. "Is- is this true," he growled at Obito. Obito nodded, knowing that if possible, Naruto would use the Edo Tensei to bring Itachi back, just to prove he was right.

Sasuke clenched his fists, in an attempt to hide his anger. All this time, he had been seeking revenge against the wrong person. He roared, activating his Mangekyo Sharingan, aiming it directly at Obito. Black flames blasted forth from his eye like lightning. Obito's eye snapped open and a swirling vortex sucked in the flames easily.

Madara quickly slammed his hand on the ground, and a seal spread on the ground. There was a puff of smoke and a single coffin popped out of the ground. Madara grinned as the coffin slid open. There was only one summon he had saved since the defeat of Kabuto Yakushi. It was the summon of Jiraiya of the Sannin.

Naruto glared murderously at Madara at Jiraiya stared at him blankly.

Sasuke dashed towards Obito, lightning flickering around his body, sword drawn.

Naruto and Gaara stepped forward as Madara and Jiraiya did the same.

"Cover me," Naruto whispered. Gaara nodded emotionlessly and lifted his arms into the air. The ground beneath them began to shake and tremble. Suddenly, sand blasted out of the ground.

Jiraiya and Madara shot a series of flames at the pair, but Gaara's sand speedily intercepted the attack, and blocked it.

Naruto began a long series of handseals in a blur, almost too fast for Gaara to see. He stopped when his hands were positioned in a tiger seal.

"Madara!" he called. Madara glanced at him. "I never thought I would have to use this against you of all people. Just know this, and hope your Susanoo can even deflect a fraction of it's power."

Madara smirked, amused by Naruto's claim.

Naruto grinned in a feral fashion, slammed his palm on the ground, and roared,

"**Summoning Jutsu: Gedo Mazo!"**

* * *

**I love cliffhangers, don't you? Anyway, I know I said I would finish the Final Showdown, but that will be impossible to squeeze into just one and a half chapters, so I will give one more chapter. Sorry about that, but like I said, this is for a reason, plus I love to write action scenes!  
**

**Will Naruto die? Will Sasuke defeat Obito? Will Jiraiya still be a pervert, even as a reanimated corpse? Find out... Next Time!  
**

**Next Up: The Final Showdown comes to an End at Last, and Naruto unleashes his Full Power  
**

**PS: Please review  
**


	4. Hollow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**"Creature/ God Talking"**

"Character Talking"

_'Character Thoughts'_

**Hello Everybody! Happy New Years! Now, as for my story. My poll is now complete. The results are in! The results are...**

**Brother of Byakuya: 22**

**Adopted Brother of Byakuya: 13**

**Son of Byakuya: 10**

**Adopted Son of Byakuya: 5**

**And, there you have it! Naruto will be the Brother of Byakuya in my story, but Naruto wouldn't Naruto without a little hardship, so he won't be living a dream life, even when he gets to the Soul Society. So, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think Byakuya is roughly 170 years old by the time Canon starts. Please PM me if I'm incorrect. Well, anyways, Enjoy the Chapter and Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hollow**

_"Madara Uchiha!" he called. Madara glanced at him. "I never thought I would have to use this against you of all people. Just know this, and hope your Susanoo can even deflect a fraction of it's power."_

_Madara smirked, amused by Naruto's claim._

_Naruto grinned in a feral fashion, slammed his palm on the ground, and roared,_

_"**Summoning Jutsu: Gedo** **Mazo**!"_

_A huge band and crumble of earth shook the ground.  
_

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he felt an arm on his shoulder. He opened his eyes drowsily, as he blinked from the unexpected brightness flooding his eyesight.

"That's how I died," he murdered, as if in a trance.

"**Not necessarily," **a rumbling powerful voice answered. Naruto's eye's widened.

"I was dead. Then, how am I here? Did you bring me here?"

There was a moment of pause, then the voice answered, "**Yes."**

Naruto's eyes narrowed as his powerful eyes shot open fully, scanning for anyone. The voice he had heard... it radiated power, but he couldn't tell if the voice belonged to a man or woman. It was... Otherworldly.

"Who are you?" he asked, fully aware that there wasn't a ground he was standing on, and there were no walls to speak of. There was jut a blinding light. Everywhere...

"**It matters not who I am," **the voice answered. "**But who you are, and what you must do."**

"Do about what?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing. He had a sneaking suspicion of what was going on.

There was a moment of silence, before the voice spoke again. "**Naruto Namikaze, conqueror of the Kyuubi, tamer of Shukaku, and the Child of Prophecy, I have a task for you." **

Naruto remained emotionless as the voice continued.

"**Your death wasn't caused by the use of the Gedo Mazo. Instead, when Madara Uchiha turned the Ten Tails into a Juubi bomb in an last resort attempt, you sacrificed the last of your chakra to use Kamui on everyone... Sabaku no Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, and Jiraiya."**

"Did it work?" Naruto interrupted desperately. "Did I save my friends?"

There was another long pause. "**No."**

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he gasped, falling to his knees, his long blonde hair covering his eyes. He had failed, yet again.

"**But, what I'm offering you, is another chance,"** the voice continued. Naruto froze as he clutched his head.

"**You may have failed to save your world, but you have eliminated Madara. The survivors of the Elemental Nations will recover, but there is no way to return you to the world of the living. The Shinigami would be very displeased if I allowed such an action to take place. You are special, Naruto Namikaze, unlike many Shinobi that have been born, will be born, or have died. You alone have the capability to survive transportation to the Soul Society."  
**

"The Soul Society," Naruto questioned, puzzled with the unfamiliar word. "What's that?"

**"The Soul Society is the place where Souls come to rest in peace after death. There, you will have the opportunity to protect something once more. You live to protect, Naruto Namikaze. It is in your blood, you instinct, your reason for living. When you used Kamui on your friends, and drew them into your personal dimension, you died before you could release them from it, thus, they have come with you. You may have to search for them before you come across them again in the Soul Society, but know that they are there."**

Naruto lifted his head in hope.

"**Do you accept my offer, Naruto Namikaze?" **the voice asked.

Naruto didn't hesitate. He knew, every word this being had said was true. He had to make a difference again. And, if this world could be saved, he would prevail.

"I accept."

**"Then Farewell, Naruto Namikaze, and may we meet again, under less grim circumstances."**

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt golden light wash over him like cool water, then... there was silence.**  
**

"**Beware, path you've chosen will not be a pleasant one. Watch yourself in the years ahead," **the voice boomed before fading away.

* * *

**The Rukon District, Division 80...**

There was a slash and a gurgle as another savage fell to the brute's blade, decimated and mangled. The brute sighed as he lay his long jagged, needle-like sword against his shoulder, thoroughly bored.

There was almost no entertainment nowadays. The 80th district used to be loads of fun, but over time, the opponents grew less and less fun each year. Not to mention that he had grown up here, and had gotten rather attached to the place. He was a monster. He had no name. He already knew that much, and frankly, he didn't care. Well, he always did want a name, but that was besides the point.

He had been approached by many strong opponents, but only the strongest of the 80th District could give him some entertainment. He sighed as he looked up at the darkness of the sky. '_This place, used to be hell to me, but now it's like my home,'_ Kenpachi mused as he closed his eyes. He sighed, and growled deeply, his eyes shooting open as he eyed the carnage around him.'_Maybe there are stronger opponents out there. Someone who can really give me a challenge.'_

He turned around as he absentmindedly flicked the blood off his blade. Suddenly, he heard a cry of terror. He looked over his shoulder and lifted his eyebrows. It was not unusual to hear a scream of pain. He shrugged and continued to walk aimlessly. Then, it happened. It was like an earthquake, tearing open the ground like it was made of paper. Kenpachi struggled to keep his balance, digging his heels inn the ground to steady himself.

Cries for help and begs for mercy reached his ears. He gave a feral grin, full of battle lust. Whoever was causing such a ruckus, was probably strong. He grinned as he fought his way through the foliage, chopping down any trees in his path, heading directly towards the source of the chaos.

Suddenly, there was a rumble, like the roar of thunder, and suddenly, a murderous aura slammed onto his back, stopping him in his tacks. Kenpachi's eyes widened as he stared at his shaking hands in shock. He couldn't believe it. He, the monster with enormous spiritual energy, and now, he was shaking like a leaf. He cursed himself for being so weak, but this spiritual pressure he felt just now, it was more powerful than anything he had felt in his entire life.

The ground around him began to shake, and suddenly the spiritual pressure skyrocketed, and a red light burst forth from behind a horde of trees, instantly flattening everything within the blast range, flinging Kenpachi onto his back. Winds and shock waves blasted out from the source of the power.

Kenpachi gritted his teeth as he slowly struggled to his feet, crossing his arms over his face to block the harsh winds. He slowly inched his way forward, bit by bit. Whoever was causing this, whatever was causing this, was no doubt, the most dangerous one he could come across.

He heard an cannibalistic roar as another shockwave tore through the trees, splitting them apart. Kenpachi leaped aside as the shockwave sliced the ground into rubble. He watched over his shoulder with wide eyes as the wave of energy blasted clean through a boulder.

He cursed as he felt another rumble from behind the trees. There was a buzz and sizzling. It was the sound of a powerful attack waiting to be released. Kenpachi waited anxiously at the clearing, his unruly black hair dancing in the wind. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and a blast of black energy shot from the trees. Kenpachi watched as it shot forward as quick as lightning and struck down another group of trees igniting into an explosion.

His eyes were as wide as dinner plates. He had seen that kind of attack before somewhere. It seemed so familiar, almost like... _'a hollow,' _he realized, grinning. But then he froze. While the attack my have been a doom blast, there was something wrong with the spiritual pressure he felt. He dismissed it quickly. '_Whatever. As long it can give me a good fight,' _he though, a maniacal grin on his face as he renewed his efforts to chop his way through the foliage to get to the hollow that had been tearing up the 80th District, said to be the Hell of the Rukon District.

He suddenly felt a force impact his his, and gagged as he flew backwards, smashing into a boulder. He grinned, as heard a SMASH, and the cave-in of the ground next to him. He leaped to his feet, brandishing his needle-like sword, and swinging at his attack with all his might. A golden glow enveloped the sword as it blasted down on the attacker, throwing up a cloud of dust, obscuring the view.

Suddenly, the dust cleared, and Kenpachi's battle-crazed grin quickly turned into a look of complete shock. A white clawed hand clutched his sword tightly in it's grasp. The attacker pulled back his other fist, gripping Kenpachi's sword even tighter. Kenpachi grinned and dug his heels into the ground, preparing for the blow.

SLAM

The fist dug into his face and sent him reeling back from the unexpected power. The attacker lifted his face upwards, and Kenpachi froze in shock. For the first time, he caught the attacker's face.

It was white with black markings running down each side of it's face. Black horns jetted out from it's forehead, elongating and curving jaggedly pointing forward. Glowing blood-red eyes glared out from the hollow mask eye holes. Black markings ran up and down it's pale wiry muscular body. Long blonde hair blew past his shoulder blades. Nine black markings ran from different points on his body to meet at the center, his hollow hole, located at the area between his chest and stomach. Blue flames flickered at his arms and body. A foxy maniacal grin was etched on it's face.

But what was most surprising of all, was his attacker's height. He only came up to Kenpachi's thigh. This...thing, was merely a child. Kenpachi could tell that much just by looking. But, he had no idea what to do now. He was a monster, but children interested him. Plus, he wanted to have some fun. He jumped back as the creature slammed it's fist on the ground pulverizing it.

"LETS HAVE SOME FUN," he roared, lifting his sword high. He laughed crazily as he brought the blade down. The hollow did not move as it stared unflinchingly through crimson eyes. Suddenly, there was a CLANG. Kenpachi frowned as he found another blade had intercepted his.

"What do you think you're doing? You trying to interrupt my fun?" he demanded, annoyed. Suddenly, he realized something. If this guy could block his sword so easily, he must be strong. He grinned crazily again and began to push harder. Steel grinded together in a shower of sparks. Then...it happened. Kenpachi felt his grin slide off his face, as he helpless watched his grip slacken, and his power easily overwhelmed.

His eyes widened. Who was this old man. He wasn't even flinching, yet he was easily forcing him back. Kenpachi growled, but suddenly, the enemy's sword pushed his aside in a swift instant, and reappeared behind him. Kenpachi's eyes glazed as he slowly looked down at his chest. Blood ran down his entire torso as his eyes rolled back, and he slipped to the ground, unconscious.

The old man had already sheathed his sword before he reappeared and was now gazing at the Hollow sorrowfully. The Hollow roared and and leaped at the old man viciously, blue fire flickering wildly around him. The old man leaped back as the Hollow crashed into the ground, blowing it away with one massive strike. He calmly got into a fighting stance as the Hollow charged at him again, this time, black energy was gathered at the base of it's horns.

The old man stood completely still as the Hollow grew closer and closer... and stopped. The old man closed his eyes sorrowfully as the Hollow clutched it's head, squeezing it, as if in pain. It slowly, tantalizingly gabbed a horn, and snapped it. Pieces of the mask and body began to break and fall apart as the Hollow gave a last animistic roar as the mask broke free. Pieces of hair began to shed and finally blew away, scattered in the wind.

In the place of the terrifying Hollow was a single child with deep blue eyes, long blonde hair that came up to the shoulder, and a cute, smooth cheeks free of any whisker marks. Naruto Kuchiki, grandson of Ginrei Kuchiki, was crying.

The old man, Ginrei Kuchiki, 27th Head of the Kuchiki Clan closed his eyes sadly as he knelt down before his grandson and placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto did not speak, nor did did he move a single inch. His blonde hair shadowed his eyes as he trembled with rage and sorrow. The boy gritted his teeth as a lone tear slide down his cheek and dripped to the ground. They did not move or speak for a long time afterwards.

Nearly ten minutes had gone by, and Ginrei looked up towards the sky. The clouds darkened, as if sensing their sadness. It would begin to rain soon. Ginrei quickly whipped off his cloak and draped it around the boy's shoulders. Naruto's expression did not change as Ginrei gently took his hand and disappeared without a trace. Rain began to pound mercilessly on the ground, as if sharing Naruto's sorrow.

* * *

**Soul Society, Kuchiki Compound...**

"Naruto?'

Naruto did not answer.

"Naruto please, answer me," Ginrei almost begged, rapping on the door.

Naruto stayed stubbornly silent, arms crossed as he leaned back against the wall, staring out the window. His eyes were glazed over as if in a trance. He remembered... he remembered when he had first arrived to the Soul Society.

He remembered his mother's gentle gaze as her warm smile touched his soul as she lay there, taking her last breaths. He remembered his life in the Kuchiki Clan, full of happiness. He thought, no, he expected it to be always like that. He never realized what fate had planned for him in the next ten years to come. He thought that his time of strife had ended. He was wrong.

He had been reborn... as a member of the Noble Kuchiki Clan, with a mother who passed away once giving birth to him, a father, an older brother, and an entire family.

His life had been set, but not in the way he expected. Events had transpired so suddenly... and then, his father died, killed by his own allies in an attempt to...

'_No!' _he thought feverishly as he lifted his hands to his face. '_Don't think about that_. _Not again.' _He wiped sweat off his forehead with his elbow, and walked slowly over to the bed and plopped down on it, staring blankly at the ceiling, and placing his hands behind his head. His life had seemed so simple just a few months ago, and now... he was lost. He had no idea how things had turned out this badly.

He closed his eyes as he heard his grandfather knock again. He sighed as he got up and walked over to the door, unlocked it, and simply laid back down on the bed.

Ginrei gracefully entered the room and sat down the chiar next to Naruto's bed. He looked uncomfortable as he noted that Naruto's face was devoid of any emotion. He rubbed his temples with his hand as he sighed deeply.

"It can't go on like this, Naruto," he finally said.

Naruto's face turned towards him.

"You have to tell me what took place within that area. You may have told Central 46 that you do not remember, but I am not so easily fooled. I know you better than anyone, my grandson. So please-"

"Why didn't you stop them?" Naruto interrupted. Ginrei raised an eyebrow curiously.

Naruto growled as he gritted his teeth angrily. "Why did you tell your Sixth Division that your own son and lieutenant was a traitor to the Soul Society?" he demanded.

Ginrei frowned. "Because, Central 46 ordered his immediate capture. I'm sorry, but your father was a traitor, Naruto."

"And you honestly believe that?" Naruto retorted sarcastically staring at Ginrei straight in the eye. "I ran away for a reason, gramps," he declared, ignoring Ginrei's groan of annoyance at the lack of honorifics.

"Yes, because your father has-"

"If that's all you have to say, you can leave," Naruto snarled angrily pointing to the door. Lights reflected off his eyes to give him a slightly crazed look.

Ginrei sighed and smoothly got up from his chair and turned to go, but suddenly stopped in the doorway. He looked over his shoulder.

"Naruto, you know that I would never reveal your condition? Right?"

He heard no answer from his grandson, so he closed his eyes and closed the door behind him. He knew that Naruto would be up and about like he always was. It was just going to take time. Byakuya always managed to brightened his brother's spirits.

"GRANDFATHER! GRANDFATHER!" he heard an indignant voice call. He sighed again and resisted slapping his forehead in exasperation. Now, he had another problem to deal with.

* * *

**Naruto's Room**

Naruto peeked out the door to make sure no one was there, and sneakily closed the door. He quickly went over to his closet and threw it open digging furiously behind a series of clothing. He breathed deeply as he removed a piece of wood on the ground and stared at what lay underneath.

"I wonder," he mumbled. "What is your name?"

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuunnn. Well, that's it for now folks. I know it seems totally confusing right now, but all will be revealed in time. I know that this was supposed to be part 3 of the Final Showdown bewteen Madara and Naruto, but I didn't want to drag it out to much, and don't worry. The entire battle will be revealed in time. Please Review! **

**What is the mysterious object laying in Naruto's closet? What event transpired to lead up to Sojun Kuchiki's death? How does Naruto have Hollow Powers? Find Out, Next Time...  
**

**Next Up: Naruto and Byakuya begin their adventures together as darkness begins to rise in Hueco Mundo.  
**


	5. Kuchiki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**"Creature Talking"**

"Character Talking"

_'Character Thoughts'_

**Hello again Readers. I have some announcements to make. First of all, I wanted to clarify that Naruto does NOT have memories from his past life yet. Details will be explained in later chapters. Also, just when I updated my other story yesterday, I said something that I would like to repeat here. **** Look guys, I really do appreciate reviews, but if all ur gonna do is curse on it, then just don't read it. Honestly, if it's not to your liking, just go read something else. While you may hate it, others may not. For those who actually give me good reviews and advice aka criticism thanks for your support, and please keep it up. I really do want your opinion, but please, no insulting the author. I do these things for a reason, and my sole purpose for writing is not to piss you off, so please don't just insult me when you submit reviews. Other than that, I also wanted to give everyone a heads up that Gin Ichimaru and Rangiku and will be starting the Shinigami Academy slightly later than portrayed in the anime and manga. and there is a reason for that as well. Hisagi Shuuhei will also be starting at the Academy slightly earlier. Lastly, I really do want your opinion on Naruto's hollow appearance. Do you think it is cool enough, or should I change it's appearance slightly. Please, let me know your thoughts via review or PM. Now, without further ado, lets begin the Fifth Chapter. Happy Reading.**

* * *

******Chapter 5:** **Kuchiki**

Naruto's eyes opened gently as sunlight streamed through his open window. He rubbed his eyes softly, trying to rub out the drowsiness. He knew that if he didn't get out of bed soon, he would have major problems to deal with. He stretched slowly, trying not to pull any muscles. His entire body felt as stiff as a board from the prior day's events. Naruto sighed as he looked at his closet longingly. He knew exactly what was inside, but the only thing he didn't know was why it had appeared just after he had recovered from his hollow transformation.

'_Damn!'_ he thought angrily, clutching his sheets as he sat up, gritting his teeth. '_I can't believe I lost control so quickly. If someone from the Soul Society saw me...'_

He shivered absentmindedly as he seethed. He felt hollow, like a part of him was missing. Something important. But, he had no idea what it was. '_I just hope this isn't a side effect of the Hollow Transformation,'_ he thought. Then, his mind wandered to his grandfather. He loved the old man, but he disliked one thing about him. He was too strict, and never disobeyed a single order in his life. Naruto hated that about him with deep passion.

'_But I have no right to say that to him,'_ he thought sadly. '_Me of all people. After all the whole thing was my fault.'_

Suddenly a loud knock on his door shook him out of his musings.

"NARUTO! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE STILL ASLEEP," Byakuya screamed from outside his door as he pounded on it mercilessly, giving Naruto a splitting headache.

"Stop yelling," he yelled at his older brother. "I'll be awake in a minute, idiot!"

"Who're you calling an idiot, idiot? Are you trying to make me mad, huh?"

"Oh shut up!" Naruto shot back, leaping out of his covers as Byakuya threw open the door. Byakuya had long regal black hair that touched his back, but now, it was in a ponytail at the back of his head in a neat fashion, while Naruto's hair hung messily on his shoulders. Byakuya's grey eyes gleamed as he grinned mischievously at his younger brother.

"Ha!" he said, pointing. "I knew it! You just got up, didn't you? Grandfather says that Nobles have to wake up early to prepare for the day in a regal manner! Right now, it's noon, and you look like a ruffian."

"Who asked you?" Naruto remarked as he tore through his closet, searching for something to wear for the noon meal.

Byuakuya grinned as he turned around to go. "Well, just thought I should tell you; we're having lunch with Grandfather today, in a few minutes."

Naruto's eyes widened as he cursed under his breath. Byakuya wagged his finger at Naruto tauntingly.

"Now now, little brother, no cursing. It's unbecoming of a noble, and besides, you're way too young to use words like that."

"Oh, and you're much more mature," Naruto remarked sarcastically as he grabbed a red and black robe from a hanger, while dashing over to the bathroom. Byakuya watched him go for a while, then turned to go to eat. '_It's always fun to see him squirm,' _he thought happily as he tried to walk as coolly as possible into the room his Grandfather was in.

'_It's always fun to see him trying to act cool,' _Naruto thought as he smoothed his hair, and looked himself in the mirror. He stared at his stomach slowly, and bit his lip thoughtfully as if coming to a decision. He slowly undid the robe and revealed his stomach in the mirror. It carried a set of muscles that were well-defined from spending time in the 80th District.

He slowly placed a hand on his stomach and gently closed his eyes. Spiritual Energy began to flow from his body and channeled directly to his stomach, and then, suddenly... a vaguely shaped skull-like seal appeared on Naruto's abdomen. Naruto frowned as he stared at the seal, almost afraid of the mysterious powers it carried He didn't know yet himself, but he vowed one day, he would find out.

* * *

**In the Sands of Hueco Mundo...**

A lone Soul Reaper walked through the empty sands of Hueco Mundo. Hollows from all over had tried to devour him, but there was no stopping him. He slayed them all easily, not letting up for an instant. He only had one goal, and that was to find those who were strong. The Soul Reaper's brown hair brushed his amber eyes as sunlight reflected off his glasses in a sinister manner.

This Soul Reaper was the lieutenant of Squad Five, Sosuke Aizen, future traitor of the Soul Society. He paused as a serene smile suddenly appeared on his face. He knew that he didn't know everything about the Hollow World, nor did he explore every inch of it. There were many mysteries to the hellish dimension, and he wasn't arrogant enough too assume that the Hollows in his army had the power to stand up to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, never mind the fact that Squad Zero may intervene.

No, in fact, he had discovered something truly fascinating. It was said that the most powerful Vasto Lorde were not the ones living on the Sands of Hueco Mundo, but had sealed themselves in an attempt to escape a certain extinct Squad.

He ran his hand over the ridges formed by the sand, and slowly got to his feet. Aizen began to mutter under his breath, closing his eyes in concentration. His spiritual pressure pulsed around him, surrounding him like a cloak as his eyes snapped open. A kanji seal blazed on his palm as he slammed it into the sands, throwing up a massive cloud of dust and debris. Slowly, the ground beneath him began to rumble, nearly throwing him off his feet as the sand began to push upwards.

Aizen's eyes widened at the sight of a massive cross those rose higher than the tower of Las Noches, the palace of King Baraggan. There was a seal of a red and white fan on the cross. Aizen was intrigued It was said that the larger the cross, the higher amount of spiritual pressure the sealed one carried. With the size of the cross, Aizen could only determine, that the Vasto Lorde sealed away within carried an amount of spiritual pressure that surpassed even his...

Aizen smiled as his mind raced at the endless possibilities as to what he could do with these newfound powerful pawns. Of course, the other five were more like Queens than pawns.

And he had no doubt that even his Espada would pale in power compared to the five powerful self-exiled Vasto Lorde who fled from the wrath of the elite former Squad. And this Vasto Lorde had just discovered... was the most powerful of all.

* * *

**At the Kuchiki Compound...**

"Welcome, Master Naruto," a servant said to him sweetly, bowing low as she gestured him into the dining room. Naruto nodded at her, as he walked up to the door and slid it open gently. He knew his grandfather hated loud noises more than anything, which was most likely the reason Byakuya irritated him so much.

He kept his eyes closed as he bowed respectfully to the occupants. "I apologize for my tardiness," he said softly.

"It's alright!" a cheerful voice piped up.

Naruto's eyes snapped open in surprise. '_I know that voice,'_ he thought. '_No, it can't be. She wouldn't come here while they are supposed to be on duty. Wait, who am I kidding? That sounds exactly like something she would do.'_

_"_It's nice to see you again," he said happily. Yoroichi Shihoen grinned as she saw the blonde. It had been a while since he last saw her. After all, he had been hiding out in the 80th District for nearly a year.

"You doing alright kiddo?" she chirped as she scarfed down some food in a totally non-noble like fashion.

Naruto nodded happily as he eyed his grandfather, who hadn't said a single word so far, or Byakuya, who was trying desperately to copy his grandfather's 'awesomeness'.

"Lady Yoroichi has a proposition for the two of you," Ginrei said evenly.

Both boys looked at Yoroichi and Ginrei curiously.

"She wished to instruct you in the art of Shunpo," Ginrei finished, ignoring the boy's flabbergasted expression as they looked at each other, then at Yoroichi in amazement. She grinned mischievously at them.

"She is renowned as the Seireitei's most prominent expert in the art, and she felt you both had limitless potential, so she wishes to assist you in your journey's to becoming Soul Reapers."

"Really? She does?" Byakuya asked, staring at Yoroichi, who gave him a chuckle. He was always trying to beat her in the Flash Step when she stole his hairpins, but he never managed to catch her. Naruto, on the other hand, was smart enough not to wear hairpins. Besides, in his opinion, he liked his hair free.

"So it would appear," Ginrei answered truthfully.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered, lifting his fist in the air as Byakuya began to do some kind of weird chicken-like tap dance. Ginrei resisted the urge to slap his forehead as Yoroichi laughed along with them. Sometimes, his grandsons could be such fools. But perhaps, that's why they were Sojun's children.

"We'll begin tomorrow at dawn," Yoroichi remarked excitedly as she re-shoveled he mouth with food."

Both boys nodded eagerly as they hurriedly went out back to practice their Zanjutsu, too excited to eat. Ginrei watched them go as he mused silently to himself. '_It will only be a month before they will be ready to attend the Shinigami Academy, and when that time comes, Naruto must be careful not to reveal his secrets that might tarnish his, or the clan's name.'_'

Naruto and Byakuya whistled as strolled down the Compound. It had been an hour since they received the good news, and they couldn't sit still. To be taught the art of Shunpo from the Goddess of Flash herself, was truly amazing.

Plus, next year, both would start at the Shinigami Academy. It was definitely going to be interesting. Naruto looked up at the sky longingly with a slightly frustrated expression on his face as Byakuya eyed his younger brother intently. For once, there was a serious expression on Byakuya's face. He may have enjoyed teasing his brother, but he always knew when Naruto was in a bad mood, and now was one of those times.

"What's on your mind?" Byakuya asked suddenly.

Naruto looked at him, taken aback by the sudden question. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Byakuya sighed indignantly. "Don't play dumb with me Naruto," he administered. "I can tell something's wrong with you. Why did you leave so suddenly? Where did you go? Why did you leave? Come on, tell me what's going on."

Naruto bit his lip hesitantly as he pondered on the situation. He would've told Byakuya the entire story but he knew that there was no way of knowing if Byakuya would look at him differently. There were just too many secrets he had kept for so long. The reasons he left were too fragile and serious to be discussed with any Kuchiki, and that included his own brother. He sighed in defeat. The least he could do was tell Byakuya why he left and where to. After all, he understood exactly what it was like to be left in the dark.

"Alright," he said finally. Byuakuya nodded at him to continue. Naruto took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "I'm sure you already know why I ran away," he said. "As to where, what do you expect? I went to the only place where I couldn't be found easily, and where I could grow stronger, deep in the Soul Society."

Byakuya's eyes widened in realization and horror. "No way," he exclaimed, his voice cracking slightly. "You didn't go run away to-"

"-the 80th District," Naruto finished in conformation. Byakuya frowned in shock and annoyance. This wasn't like Naruto at all. The brother he knew never ran away from his problems. Even when their father passed away, he never expected Naruto to flee. There was more to the story than Naruto was letting on on. Byuakuya couldn't even imagine the horrors his brother had seen...

'_Wait!"_ Byuakuya thought. '_Why would he need to get to become stronger?'_ He stared at Naruto distrustfully. For the first time, he was looking into Naruto's eyes, and what he saw, wasn't like Naruto at all. The Naruto he knew had different eyes. Cheerful and full of life while glinting mischievously as if ready to pull a prank at any time. But these, wasn't his brother's eyes. They were cold and hard, and filled with... sorrow. There was a glum expression on his face, like he was in another world.

Byuakuya rubbed his nose as he racked his brain, trying to think of any scenario that could've made Naruto act this way, but none come to his mind. He sighed in frustration. This was so complicated, as well as awkward. Usually he didn't have to think while making conversation with his brother. Talking to Naruto was like breathing, but today was different.

They walked in silence for a time as they passed the Kuchiki Compound Gate, as well as the outer gate, and entered the First District. Naruto smiled gently as he remembered the last time he and Byakuya had gone here. They had decided one day that they were going to have an adventure without any pesky guards to bother them, so they sneaked out of the Kuchiki Manor, and 'infiltrated' into the First District.

'_Those were better times,' _Naruto mused, slightly nostalgic over the whole thing. Byakuya grinned, despite himself. He always did love to come here with Naruto. It always become fun when they hung out here.

"Hey, Byakuya," Naruto said.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna prank Jidanbo?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah!"

They laughed as they charged to the outer gate where the Guardian lay. Byakuya looked at his brother's face as they ran, his smile sincere this time. Byakuya smiled. It seemed he was wrong. Naruto hadn't really changed after all.

They dashed through the streets of the First Districts, mere blurs to the common eye. Both of them knew that this wasn't a Noble's behavior, but they weren't very noble anyways. This was just that time when they felt like being free, without a worry in the world.

"I'll race ya, slowpoke," Naruto called as he vanished in an impressive Flash Step before Byakuya's eyes. Byakuya growled as he countered with his own Flash Step, making a slight swoosh as they both flashed forward, not losing any energy. They shot forward like rockets, with Naruto in the lad. Both grinned in happiness. There was nothing like cutting loose, away from the Kuchiki manor. They both knew that if they were caught, it wouldn't look very good, but at the moment they didn't care.

After all, whoever heard of any noble racing among the commoners and pranking the Gatekeeper.

Suddenly a dark shape blocked Byakuya's vision in his moment of distraction. Byakuya felt something collide directly with him, throwing him off balance.

Naruto stopped as he made his way back to where Byakuya was struggling to his feet.

They looked to the side and realized that Byakuya had smashed directly into a young girl.

Naruto froze for a few moments before deftly smacking Byakuya on the top of his head.

"Owww!" Byakuya groaned. "What was that for, you loser."

"Your such an idiot," Naruto jabbed. "You actually managed to mess this up too, and now look what you've done. You smashed right into a girl! Congratulations nimrod!"

They heard a giggle, as both buys turned to the girl Byakuya had knocked over. She was slightly shorter than Naruto, with shoulder length black hair and a gentle face. Her cloths were in rags and she looked half-starved. But her eyes...

Byakuya didn't know what to say. He was completely tongue tied, as he sputtered uselessly, his face heated up. Naruto grinned mischievously. Oh, the endless possibilities... on how he could tease Byakuya about this later.

"Sorry about my stupid brother," Naruto said grinning. "My names Naruto Kuchiki. What's yours?"

The girl's eyes widened. She was talking to someone of the Kuchiki Clan? And he was friendly? This was unbelievable. No noble she had met was so kind to her before. And the boy who knocked her over was looking very sorry about it.

"My-my name is-" Byakuya stuttered.

Naruto burst out laughing in his mind, but decided to help his brother out a little. "That's Byakuya," he said, while in his mind smirking evilly on how to torture his brother over this. '_Hee hee. Oh, the endless possibilities that come to mind,' _he mused evilly.

"Hello," she said shyly. "My name is Hisana. I have no last name."

"N-nice to meet you Hisana," Byakuya said hesitantly.

"Nice job finishing your sentence this time," Naruto murmured as Hisana smiled gently at them.

* * *

**Hisana is here people! Will her path be the same as before? Will Naruto ever reveal what lead up to their father's death? Will Aizen manage to revive the exiled Vasto Lorde? Find Out... Next Time?**

**Next Up: Hisana begins her life at the Kuchiki Manor while all of them begin their life at the Shinigami Academy...  
**

**PS. Please review  
**


	6. Academy Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**"Creature Talking"**

"Character Talking"

'_Character Thoughts'_

**Hello Everyone. I only have a few things to say. Please give me your input on Naruto's Hollow! Also, there will be two polls coming up. Please vote on both. Thanks!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Academy Days**

"You ready bro?" Naruto asked, his face completely serious. Byakuya nodded gravely as sweat beaded down their faces. "Remember, if we get caught, we'll be dead before we even get to the Academy."

Byakuya's expression shifted to horror. If they failed in this mission, their lives, were over.

"Let's go wild," Naruto whispered as he disappeared in a Shunpo. Byakuya quickly was in pursuit as they dashed through the building, almost too fast to see. Once they managed to get through the twisted maze-like alleyways, they quickly got to work.

"Did you bring the stuff?" Byakuya whispered.

Naruto nodded as he showed Byakuya a bag. They opened it, and readied for the mission to truly begin. Naruto slowly opened the bag to reveal... spray paint and various other items.

The two brothers grinned evilly as their silent laughter could've echoed through the entire 2nd Division Barracks.

Soifon suddenly shivered as she felt a feeling foreboding settle over her. The 2nd Division was in for a surprise when they woke up. The power of the Dynamic Duo was about to be unleashed!

Naruto and Byakuya gasped as they finally made it back to the Kuchiki Compound. They grinned at each other tiredly as they gave each other a high five.

"That was a piece of cake," Byakuya exclaimed. "I can't believe how lax their security is!"

"They probably didn't think anyone was stupid enough to infiltrate them," Naruto remarked smugly. "Serves that 4th Seat right for insulting us."

Byakuya scratched his chin. "Yeah, what was her name again? Soi-, Soi- something, right?"

Naruto shrugged tired.

"Well you two are clearly stupid enough to do something like that," a voice remarked sarcastically.

The brothers leaped a foot in the air. They slowly turned around. "Oh, it's just you Hisana," Naruto said, his hand still on his heart. "Geez don't scare us like that. We though you were someone else." He paused for a minute, then a mischievous grin slid on his face. "However, feel free to surprise Byakuya whenever you want to," he quipped.

"Shut Up!" Byakuya shouted, his face completely red.

Hisana had been staying with the Kuchiki's ever since they had found her, three days ago. They all studied Shunpo together, and though all the elder's were against it, Ginrei managed to make a compromise with them. Hisana would only stay at the Kuchiki Manor when they weren't at the Shinigami Academy. They learned that Hisana also had a decent amount of spiritual energy, and she had left the 78th District to become a Soul Reaper. They still didn't know everything about her, but they were sure that they would find out in time.

"What exactly are you two up to at 1:00 midnight?" she asked curiously, eyebrows raised.

Byakuya and Naruto looked at each other, then nodded. "You'll see in the morning," Byakuya said shyly.

Hisana had already figured out that the Kuchiki brothers were die-hard pranksters, and they couldn't resist returning the favor. They were unlike any nobles she had seen, but she supposed that's what made them so likeable.

Hisana sighed as she put a hand on her forehead.

"You alright?" Byakuya asked, edging closer to her, clearly indecisive on whether he should get any closer.

Hisana smiled at him, causing him to look away in embarrassment. "No, but thanks anyway," she said. "I was just feeling a little lightheaded."

"You should probably go lie down," Naruto offered, his eyes straying to the window, as if he couldn't look her in the eyes. Hisana frowned. It was always like that with Naruto. Whenever she brought up that she wasn't feeling well, he looked away, as if he was ashamed of something. "Plus, you want to be well rested for tomorrow. You can't miss the Shinigami Academy Entrance Exams," Naruto exclaimed, the look on his face now gone. Hisana blinked.

'_Maybe I'm just imagining things,'_ she thought dismissively.

"Alright, I'll do that," she said finally as she headed towards her room. '_Rukia, wherever you are, I hope you are well, and I hope that you have someone looking out for you as well as Naruto and Byakuya look out for me.'_

Naruto and Byakuya watched her go. Naruto with something akin to shame, and Byakuya... well it was obvious what he was thinking.

"Well, see ya tomorrow," Naruto said, stretching his arms as he fake-yawned. It had been a long day for both the Kuchiki brothers.

"Okay," Byakuya replied as they headed to their own rooms to sleep... at least for Byakuya. Naruto had other plans for the night, and he didn't want anyone to find out about what he was doing while everyone else was asleep. It was time for him to give his closet a little visit.

He closed the door, and after making sure he was alone, he peered into his closet and moved all his clothes off the closet floor. His forehead dripped sweat as he gently removed the floorboard, and stared at what was underneath. It was... a long curved sheathed daito. The handle was embroiled with white silk with dark blue crossings. Naruto hesitantly gripped the handle, and pulled out. Instantly, Naruto's features changed.

The blade was glossy silver and black with a dragon design on the blade itself. The blunt side was jagged all the way from the first third up to the second third up the blade. It was slightly wider than the handle with no tsuba (guard).

Naruto closed his eyes. He couldn't look himself in the mirror. The last time he had unsheathed his blade, he was completely stupefied, but even now, he couldn't stand the sight of himself.

Long black horns jetted out from the sides of his head, pointing forward. His hair reached his back, and his eyes... his eyes had turned exactly like a hollow's except, they were crimson. He felt the area where the seal used to be, and sure enough... there was nothing to feel. There was a hollow hole. The seal was the only thing keeping his other appearance a secret. However, if he even drew the sword from the sheath, it would be unveiled.

He settled cross-legged on the ground, and placed the nameless sword in his lap. His eyes were shut as he focused, his mind only on one thing. He and Byakuya already knew the concepts behind Jinzen, and knew how to perform it, even when Naruto hadn't gotten his sword yet. He still wasn't sure what to call his sword. He knew for certain that it wasn't a zanpakuto, due to the fact that as soon as he drew it, he transformed into some kind of Hollow Hybrid.

'_I'm worried though,' _he admitted. '_What if this is my zanpakuto? If that's the case, then my career as a Shinigami is over. I can't possibl_y _amount to anything like that. The Soul Society wouldn't accept a monster as a Soul Reaper.'_

**"You are not a monster, Naruto,"** a deep voice boomed.

Naruto opened his eyes as he found himself in his inner world. Since the first time he saw it, it still amazed him. There were lush forests surrounding an entire city, which looked so peaceful and relaxing. The smell of leaves and pine filled the air. A great stone mountain loomed in the distance, carrying six faces which he didn't recognize. He was standing atop a large red tower with the symbol of a leaf on the side.

But, that wasn't all the case this time. Rain hailed from the usually deep blue sky like bullets, covering the entire ground. Dark clouds shadowed overhead, making the usually cheerful place look like something out of a nightmare.

"**Naruto, you have gone through this before. Do you still not remember? Your sorrow has made your inner world rain, yet you still don't recall me?**

"Like I said last time, I don't know who you are," Naruto shouted over the roar of the wind.

"**This sword does not come from me, Naruto. The sword you carry with you now has no spirit of it's own. It is no zanpakuto."**

"How do you know that?" Naruto yelled. "And if that's the case, how am I able to talk to you?"

"**The bond we share is unlike any other. I am your companion, Naruto, and that will never change. This sword you have carries some of my spiritual energy within it which allows me to communicate with you. It is still your sword after all."**

Naruto was getting even more confused by the minute. The voice chuckled at the dubious expression on Naruto's face, as if nostalgic. "**It really has been too long, old friend," **the voice said sadly. "**However, I am forever grateful to you. You rescued me from my hatred, just as you promised. That is your nindo after all."**

"What do you mean? What's a nindo?"

"**Please Naruto,"** the voice begged. **"The only way you can regain yourself is if you learn my name."**

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he saw a great shadow in the distance, looming over the village. He couldn't make out it's shape exactly through the sheets of rain, but he could see something else. Nine Tails flowed behind it gracefully. He felt his eyes born, like something was supposed to be there that wasn't. It seemed too familiar... this comforting shadow.

"**As for your friend, I did not mean to distress you by informing you of her condition. My only intention was to help you."**

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, I know, and I do appreciate it."

"**Time grows short,"** the voice said urgently. "**Dawn will be arriving soon. Naruto, before you depart, I need to tell you. My name is..."**

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the rain," Naruto shouted. "Say it again."

"**When the time is right, you will learn my name. Please Naruto, be prepared. Keep yourself alive until you can learn my name."**

"Wait! I still have so many questions..."

"Naruto!" Hisana's voice called. Naruto's eyes widened as his crimson eyes locked onto Hisana's horrified gaze...

His blade however... was already sheathed, along with his hollow-like appearance.

"You have a zanpakuto already?!"

Naruto looked away, panicked. She noted the distressed look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Please Hisana," he begged silently. "Just forget what you saw."

She eyed him curiously. "Why?"

"Just please... don't tell anyone about it."

She sighed. "Things are always complicated with you guys. There must be a good reason for you to hide it, so I won't ask, but I don't like to lie, especially not to Byakuya or Master Ginrei. You all have done so much for me."

"As long as they don't ask, you don't have to tell them anything, right?" Naruto said with a somewhat mischievous expression on his face. His panic was well hidden.

She giggled, but then paused. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you that we're leaving right now."

"Don't tell me," Naruto groaned. "Byakuya's famous 'nobles wake up early saying' huh?"

She nodded, grinning as Naruto proceeded towards the bathroom to freshen up. '_That was close,'_ he thought, relieved. '_If she had come a second earlier...'_

"Oh yeah, hey, Hisana," he called. She looked back at him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

**At the Gates of the Kuchiki Compound, Two Hours Later...**

"Master's are you certain you won't require the guards company on your journey?" an elder said worriedly.

Naruto and Byakuya stared at him disbelievingly. "Um, no it's all good," Naruto said quickly. The elder frowned at his lack of proper language.

"What my brothers means to say is, thank you for your concern, but we'll be alright without their assistance," Byakuya said, bowing. The Elder smiled at him, before frowning at Naruto again. He smoothly turned and walked away, not sparing them a second glance.

"What's up with him?" Naruto asked, as he cluelessly scratching his back. Byakuya slapped his forehead in exasperation as Hisana laughed. It was clear that though Byakuya was very immature, he had the potential to be a great Clan Leader, wheres Naruto couldn't care less about such things.

"Please don't embarrass me when we're at the Academy alright," Byakuya begged. Naruto grinned at him slyly.

"Come now bro. If anyone's gonna embarrass you it's gonna be yourself. Besides, since when did you actually start acting like a snot-nosed Clan member anyway. You know that certain people don't like those kinds of guys," Naruto said slyly, thumbing in Hisana's direction. Byakuya sputtered uselessly as Naruto disappeared in a Shunpo.

"You guys can already do Shunpo that quickly?" Hisana said in amazement. Byakuya froze. He was about to chase his brother, but then he realized that Hisana didn't know how to use Flash Step yet.

'_That clever idiot!"_ he thought grudgingly. '_He knew that I couldn't abandon Hisana to find the Academy for herself, which means I can't chase after him_.'

"Well, let's go," Hisana said eagerly. Byakuya nodded in agreement as he led the way to the Academy. '_Naruto, for once you did something right,'_ he thought. "Now I don't have to be constantly annoyed by your idiotic antics."

* * *

**At the Shinigami Academy...**

Naruto materialized in a blur, scaring some freshman half to death on the Introduction Courtyard. It was very large, with a marble floor, and there was a balcony on a large building that loomed over the Academy Courtyard. Naruto assumed that this was the Shinigami Academy, or at least one part of it. He had actually never visited this place before. Byakuya had gone once, but Naruto chose to stay behind.

He was never really interested in 'showing off' as he put it.

"Whoa, did you guys just see that? That guy just appeared in a Flash Step. And look, he's from the Kuchiki Clan."

Naruto ignored the rest as he scanned the crowd anxiously for someone he knew. Suddenly, he heard the pounding of feet in his direction. He closed his eyes as they walked right past him, and went up to the balcony. He silently followed them up the stairs, and listened behind a door.

"Sir, there's an emergency at the Second Division, and their Fourth Seat is coming here personally. What should we do?"

"Let her in," the second voice answered. "It would be nice for the students to meet other members of the Gotei Thirteen anyhow."

Naruto grinned as he silently backtracked to the way he came, trying to find Byakuya. Finally, he spotted him entering the Courtyard.

"Hey, Byakuya," he whispered, tugging on his sleeve.

"What?" Byakuya hissed, trying to ignore him.

"She coming."

Even Byakuya had to grin at that one.

Suddenly they felt the force of spiritual pressure. Naruto grinned as the 4th Seat of 2nd Division appeared flanked by various members of the Squad, and they didn't look happy. All of them stormed up the balcony, promptly ignoring the stared they were receiving.

There was a moment of silence before they heard a tomboyish voice shout something about "Glue in the Squad's supply of underwear, and "Vandalism of 2nd Division Property."

"WHERE IS HE?" they heard her yell before they all heard a frightened reply.

Rapid footsteps sounded down the stairs as Naruto's grin grew wider and wider. Soifon scanned the crowd before catching a glimpse of blonde. He did not try to hide as he stood next to Byakuya, trying to look as noble as possible.

She deftly Shunpo'ed directly in front of him and grabbed the collar of his uniform, trying to life him higher than herself.

"How dare you!" she screamed, catching the attention of the entire amount of students present.

"Whatever do you mean, Fourth Seat," he replied tauntingly, trying to appear as innocent as possible. His eyes glinted slyly as her face grew crimson in rage and anger.

"I know it was you!" she accused loudly.

Whisper's floated around the room, as rumors spread like wildfire.

"I'm afraid I don't follow," he said respectfully. "If you want something from me, all you have to do is ask."

Her other hand clenched into a fist as she brought it near his face.

"I'll kill you," she threatened. He simply smirked.

"Perhaps if your security wasn't so lax, and perhaps... if you didn't insult my family," I wouldn't have done so, Fourth Seat," he mocked.

"What do you mean?"

He leaned forward, and whispered in her ear. "Don't insult Hisana again, you got me?"

She gritted her teeth as she slowly let Naruto down. She looked around. All the tester's looked at her at something akin to horror. She scowled as she vanished with a Flash Step.

"Ha, we showed her didn't we!" Byakuya exclaimed.

"And where the hell were you?" Naruto asked, turning to him.

Byakuya's face turned red. "I was preparing for a surprise attack," he insisted desperately.

Hisana smiled gently as they all prepared to have their names called. From what she had heard, they really had done a number on the place, but she still wasn't sure exactly why.

The all waited as a burly man appeared in the balcony. His mustach twitched rapidly, and a thin sword was strapped to his back.

"Welcome," his voice boomed. "The entrance exams for the Shinigami Academy will now begin. Please wait for you name to be called, and proceed to the testing area. Once there, you will be tested based on you spiritual pressure and physical abilities as well as your overall knowledge of the Shinigami world. Now, let's begin..."

Naruto and the others shuffled toward the testing room, eager to begin.

In his haste, Naruto bumped into someone, and sent him tumbling to the ground.

He looked down to see that he had knocked over a boy slightly older than himself. The boy had blood red hair, and pale skin with listless green eyes that carried signs of heavy fatigue. Kanji for "love" was on his forehead, and a large gourd was on his back.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," Naruto said apologetically, extending a hand. The redhead's eyes stared directly into his own, glimmering with madness barely being kept at bay. "My name's Naruto, what's yours?"

The other boy didn't reply, but suddenly said, "Mother acknowledges you, younger brother of Byakuya Kuchiki-"

Naruto's eyes widened. '_What the hell. I didn't even tell him that part.'_

'-so I will indulge you. I have no name, but others call me Gaara, Gaara of the Desert."

* * *

**I love cliffhangers! Hahahahaha. Well, there you have it. Gaara has appeared. Is he still sane? Does he remember anything? Will Naruto be able to keep his secret? Find out, Next Time?**

**Next Up: Old and New Friends appear as Naruto's days at the Academy finally begin...  
**

**PS. Please review, but no flames.  
**


	7. Academy Days Continued

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**"Creature Talking"**

"Character Talking"

_'Character Thoughts'_

**Those of you who haven't done so, please vote on my poll. It has to do with Naruto's zanpakuto ability. Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Academy Days Continued**

Previously on the 'The Ultimate Soul Reaper'...

_Naruto and the others shuffled toward the testing room, eager to begin._

_In his haste, Naruto bumped into someone, and sent him tumbling to the ground._

_He looked down to see that he had knocked over a boy slightly older than himself. The boy had blood red hair, and pale skin with listless green eyes that carried signs of heavy fatigue. Kanji for "love" was on his forehead, and a large gourd was on his back._

_"Sorry, I didn't see you there," Naruto said apologetically, extending a hand. The redhead's eyes stared directly into his own, glimmering with madness barely being kept at bay. "My name's Naruto, what's yours?"_

_The other boy didn't reply, but suddenly said, "Mother acknowledges you, younger brother of Byakuya Kuchiki-"_

_Naruto's eyes widened. 'What the hell. I didn't even tell him that part.'_

_'-so I will indulge you. I have no name, but others call me Gaara, Gaara of the Desert."_

* * *

**At the Testing Area...**

"Hisana..."

Naruto watched as Hisana entered the testing room, a slightly nervous look on her face. His eye narrowed at the redhead standing in front of him.

'_Sabaku no Gaara,'_ he mused, placing a his on his chin. '_What kind of person are you? One would think, that_ _by your personality, you would have a Hollow Issue like me, but I can't sense any Hollow reitei from you. However, something tells me that I'm right to be wary of you. After all, I can tell that you are truly... insane.'_

"Byakuya Kuchiki..."

Whispers flew around the courtyard as Byakuya made his way to the testing area, calmly and gracefully. Hisana reappeared from the testing room nearly a minute later, looking slightly more relaxed. Naruto shifted his gaze over to her, while keeping an eye on the one called Gaara.

"So, how did it go? Wait, let me guess. You got into the advanced class, didn't you," he said, smiling.

"Yes," she said softly, giving a sigh of relief. "I was so nervous, but once the test started, I was alright."

"So, what did they test you on?" Naruto asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Think I can cheat off you?"

"You don't even need to cheat off me, Naruto," she said laughing.

Naruto grinned back at her as she glanced at him worriedly.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at that boy for the past five minutes. What happened?"

Naruto pursed his lips as he looked at Gaara curiously. '_Why is this guy bugging me so much,'_ he wondered. '_Maybe it's the bloody aura surrounding him, or maybe it's... something else. I can't put my finger on it, but I feel like I'm missing something important._ _Sabaku no Gaara... who are you?'_

"Naruto?" Hisana interjected. "Are you alright?"

"Something about that guy bugs me," Naruto muttered as his eyes burned holes in Gaara's head. Hisana followed his gaze to Gaara. She fought an urge to shudder. The amount of bloodlust surfacing off him was suffocating. She had no idea how Naruto was treating this whole thing so nonchalantly. Even for a young soul, she could automatically tell why Gaara was an enigma.

"He knew my full name before I even told it to him," Naruto murmured as he placed his hand on his chin. Suddenly, a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Naruto Kuchiki..."

Whispered again spread about as Naruto made his way to the front where the testing room was located. He stepped inside.

"Welcome, Naruto Kuchiki." a deep voice boomed. "I am Chikao Daisuke, headmaster of the Shinigami Academy."

Naruto bowed slightly as he kept his eyes on the several figures seated on the high desk. He could understand why Hisana had en so nervous. This gave him the feel of a criminal about to be convicted. However, his face remained a mask of calm as he stared down the testers unflinchingly.

"Prepare yourself," Chikao said. "To begun, we will evaluate your spiritual energy, then test your knowledge of the Soul Society. Once this is completed, you will participate in a mock duel against one of our Soul Reapers to determine your current combat ability. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes," Naruto said calmly. Chikao nodded before waving his hand, motioning. A Soul Reaper materialized out of the shadows gently carrying a clear white orb the size of a basketball.

"Let's begin," Chikao ordered. "First, you will channel as much spirit energy as you can into the orb. Once this is completed, the orb will tell us how much you are channelling and set it in a number. Every Soul that carries spirit energy can channel it, but the real purpose of this test is for us to discover your ability to release spirit energy. Furthermore, this will also give us a vague idea of the potential you carry. Also, this will detect any amount of spirit energy that you are not channelling. Now, you may begin."

Naruto nodded as he brushed a few stray strands of blonde hair out of his face as his eyes fluttered closed in pure concentration His face adopted a serene look as his body began to glow. The examiners averted their eyes from the sheer brightness as Naruto's spiritual pressure filled the room like an enormous cloak, weighing down the entire room. Cracks appeared on the ground near his feet as his body glowed red with an ominous black hue.

The examiners eyes widened as the heavy force pressed on their back's limiting their ability to breath. Naruto's hair blew back as the force grew stronger and stronger, making the ground shake and tremble.

'_I... I can't believe it!'_ Chikao gasped as he threw an arm over his eyes. '_His brother's spiritual pressure was impressive, but this... is on a totally different level! Even the insane one... Sabaku no Gaara didn't carry such strength and raw power!'_

* * *

**Outside in the Courtyard...**

Byakuya stared at the testing room his brother had entered just moments ago. He himself had gotten in the advanced class rather easily. The orb they placed in hands deduced that the amount of spiritual pressure he was emitting was on the level of a Seated Officer. It was only a rumor, but he had heard that the redheaded boy Gaara had emitted so much spirit energy that he had shattered the orb.

'_I wonder... what's the real reason Naruto is so wary of Gaara,'_ Byakuya mused as he observed the others who had been placed in the advanced class. There was a boy with black hair who apparently had failed the entrance exam the first time. However, this time, he had impressed the examiners with his high zanjutsu skill, so he was placed in the advanced class. Although Byakuya didn't know his name, it was Hisagi Shuuhei, who managed to pass the second time.

Hisana had told him that they seemed to be very impressed with her knowledge of the Seireitei despite being born in the 78th District, which was the reason for her choosing as well. Byakuya and Gaara's high spiritual pressure made them worthy candidates for the advanced class. Byakuya was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that someone was standing right in front of him.

"Oh, pardon me," an oily voice said apologetically. "I'm terribly sorry, but have you seen a girl with orange light brown hair?"

"What?" Byakuya asked as he finally looked up. Standing before him was a small boy with pale white hair, standing nearly a head shorter than Byakuya himself. The boy's eyes were drawn into slits, and his smile seemed dangerously fake.

"I'm Gin," the boy said, introducing himself. "Gin Ichimaru."

"Byakuya Kuchiki," Byakuya answered hesitantly. "Now, who exactly are who looking for again?"

"Found her!" he heard Hisana's voice yell. She pushed through the crowds towards Byakuya, with a certain girl in her grasp. Gin smiled a true smile at Hisana, silently thanking her as the girl's eyes strayed shyly to the ground. It seemed she was nervous around other people.

"My name is Hisana. What's yours?" Hisana asked the girl warmly.

"I-I'm Rangiku Matsumoto," the girl answered shyly as she strayed closer to Gin.

"I guess we're all in the advanced class then," Hisana said brightly. Byakuya turned away snootily. He knew he was being rather rude, but he wasn't really sure how to interact with these people. He knew Naruto could've easily done so, and it irked him to no end. Naruto always seemed to get along with everyone he met.

"I wonder how he's doing in there," Byakuya whispered as he stared at the testing room up ahead.

"So ya worried 'bout your little brother," Gin said his creepy smile ever present. Byakuya didn't answer as he stared at the testing room passively. Suddenly, a chill rose up his neck. He looked behind him to see Gaara staring at the same place he was with a bloodthirsty grin on his face. His eyes gleamed with madness as his bloodlust rose, making the people around him back away slowly.

Rangiku looked at them in turn, completely lost as to what was going on. Byakuya gritted his teeth. '_What's the crazy phyco thinking,'_ he thought furiously.

Suddenly, the ground shook, and spiritual pressure blasted outwards in a massive wave from the testing area, crushing most of the students to the ground. Byakuya struggled to stand as powerful spirit energy slammed on his back. Gin's eyes opened in sock as Rangiku and Hisana yelped. Gaara's psychotic grin widened as his teeth began to jut out of his mouth.

"What's going on," Rangiku gasped as she was forced to her knees. Byakuya gritted his teeth as he fought to shake off the overwhelming power flowing off the testing room.

Many students began to shake and quiver in fear, trying to imagine what kind of monster would posses such strength. Gin's grin didn't falter as sweat dripped down his brow. And Gaara, was looking even more joyful than before.

"Naruto!" Byakuya gasped, completely baffled. When did the younger brother he knew and loved... become so powerful.

Suddenly, the power began to fade, seemingly whisked away by the wind. Trainees began to lift themselves off the floor, taking ragged breaths as they looked at each other in astonishment, wondering exactly who was the cause.

"What was that!" Rangiku panted as she stooped over.

"That spirit energy... I've never felt anything like it," Gin murmured as he eyed the testing area with renowned interest. "Kuchiki-san, didn't you say that your brother had just entered the room?"

Byakuya nodded wordlessly as he breathed deeply.

"Amazing!" Hisana marveled, her eyes wide. "I never knew that he was so strong."

"Neither did I," Byakuya muttered as he stared at Gaara out of the corner of his eye. '_Naruto, what else could you be hiding?'_

In the very back of the crowd, a white haired man smirked as he casually read a book while giggling every couple of seconds. '_Finally...'_

* * *

**In the Examining** **Area... **

Naruto stood calmly in the center of the room, passively ignoring the examiner's shocked expression as he casually flicked the remains of the orb off his sleeves. "I apologize," he said finally as the examiner's pick their jaws off the floor. "It wasn't my intention to cause such a ruckus."

The headmaster regained his composure as he righted himself in his seat. '_That orb had the capability to withstand the spiritual pressure of a lieutenant!' _he thought. '_And yet, Naruto Kuchiki was the second to shatter it today. If that is the level of their spiritual pressure now, I can't imagine what they could become once they graduate! Not only that. There are many other promising students that have come here this year... and so many will no doubt achieve great things, just like 'he' did... until he was banished that is...'_

_"_Well Naruto Kuchiki, it truly is rare to see such strength in one so young."

"Thank you," Naruto said as he bowed again. A man hurriedly swept the pieces of the orb off the ground outside as the headmaster eyed Naruto with renewed interest.

The other examiners shuffled back in their seats as they composed themselves, placing their hands on the table.

"Let's continue," Chikao ordered as they began the second part of the exam...

It had been fifteen minutes, and Chikao wasn't disappointed. Naruto was of the Kuchiki Clan, so it was expected that he possessed extensive knowledge of the Soul Society. He was even able to name the all the current Captains of the Thirteen Court Guards. If Chikao was honest with himself, he would've passed Naruto after the Spiritual Energy test, but he had only one reason for continuing. He was curious... as to what this boy was capable of.

He admitted to himself that he had expectations for the infamous Kuchiki brothers, who were rumored to be able to enter the 2nd Division undetected. However, he wasn't expecting Naruto to surpass that expectation so easily. He wanted to witness for himself... the capability of the younger Kuchiki.

"Very well," he said finally, stroking his chin with interest. He nodded towards the corner as a Soul Reaper appeared in a blur. His white coat showed he was a Seated Officer. "May I introduce, the 3rd Seat of Squad 5..."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. He was surprised. He had no idea that mere hopefuls would have to face against a Soul Reaper of that caliber. He picked up a steel practice sword from the rack on the side as shifted into a battle position. The 3rd Seat gave him a confident smirk as he relaxed his stance, as if expecting an easy win. Suddenly, Naruto took another sword from the rack, pointing one at the Soul Reaper like a spear, and the other in reverse grip behind his left arm.

Chikao's eyes widened slightly. '_'He's dual wielding! Interesting. I would've never expected that from him. Contrary to popular belief dual wielding is more difficult than single handed wielding. It restricts movement, and it severely weakens maneuverability However... in the hands of a true master of dual wielding, it becomes an arc of mass destruction, a form of relentless attack. I wonder...'_

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the arrogant Soul Reaper before him, however his expression remained calm. He knew he was being underestimated, but he also knew that the only way to be acknowledged was to prove his capability. He knew... the sword he kept hidden wasn't going to be the only sword he would receive The Spirit within his mindscape informed him of this.

The man cracked his neck as he grinned ferally, exposing his teeth. The two stared each other down as Chikao's gaze flitted back and forth between the two combatants. "This bout will be first-blood. The first to draw the other's blood is the victor. Now... begin!"

Both shot forward, and clashed in the center, showering the ground with sparks as their blades grinded together. Naruto gritted his teeth as he wrenched to the side, tapping the man's sword aside. Without missing a beat, he lunged with his left sword to the man's heart. The man leaped back, and blurred shooting forwards. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he ducked beneath the man's blade, and slid his feet along the ground, trying to sweep the man off his feet. The man jumped upwards above the strike.

He grinned cockily, but Naruto smirked. Naruto flipped backwards, and landed on the wall behind him. The wall shattered beneath his feet as he shot off like a rocket, his sword aimed at the man's face. The man moved his sword in front of his face, and watched as it slid past his blade sparking like a flint. Naruto continued to slide his blade against the Soul Reaper's, moving past him. The blades ceased contact as Naruto continued to slide past the man. The man's eyes flitted towards Naruto's other hand, and his eyes widened in horror.

Naruto's other blade headed straight towards his eyes, the wood glinting dully. The man jerked his head to the side, allowing the second blade to slide harmlessly past his cheek. The both dropped to the ground, their backs facing each other as Naruto flicked something off his blade. The man's eyes widened in utter shock as he felt something wet run down his face. Trembling, he moved his hand to his cheek, wiped, and lifted his hand before his eyes. He gasped in horror. Ugly red shined on his fingers catching the light.

Naruto grinned as he stabbed the bloodied sword into the ground. It was already over.

By now, a vast majority of the examiner's had fainted.

Chikao's jaw hing to the floor as he thought wildly. '_But... he didn't actually make contact with his face! That can only mean... the force from Kuchiki's blow was strong enough to tear through the wind itself and land a small hit. I can't believe it! It may not have been a real bout, and the Soul Reaper was severely underestimating him, but the fact remains... Kuchiki won. the only other to defeat their separate opponents were three others... but their opponents weren't even seated officers!'_

Naruto grinned triumphantly as the examiner's unanimously voted for his placement in the advanced class.

* * *

**In Hueco Mundo...**

The shadows flitted across the darkened skies of Hueco Mundo as a certain spectacled Soul Reaper walked across the plains. His robes billowed around him as he stopped and slammed his blazing palm on the sands, creating a massive explosion. Wind burst forth as the dust began to settle to reveal... another massive cross. The man narrowed his eyes from behind his glasses. This cross was very unlike the others. The air around it seemed hazy, as if the dimensions around it were shifting.

This one didn't seem as powerful as the other, but he also knew that looks could be deceiving After all... this one carried the same symbol as the first. Sosuke Aizen smiled serenely at the cross. He had two of the five seals in his possession and once he discovered the other three, the Soul Society would be doomed to fall. He wasn't taking any chances. This was a war... that he alone would emerge victorious...

* * *

**Sorry for the short fight guys, but don't worry. The ones to come will be much more longer and action filled. So, Aizen has discovered the second seal. Who could this Vasto Lorde be? Will Gaara and Naruto regain their memories? What will become of Naruto at the Academy? Find Out... Next Time!**

**Next Up: Naruto begins his training as the plot of the Visoreds begins...**


End file.
